Begin Again
by MissSemi-Dependent
Summary: "I decided not to wallow away in self pity and go out on a date. I met Gazzy Reynolds at the café on the corner. It was a cute little shop. I knew he was going to be late, it's just how guys are, but when I walked in, he was already sitting there." Song-Fic based on Begin Again by Taylor Swift. Nazzy! Nudge POV! R&R!


Begin Again by Taylor Swift

_Took a deep breath in the mirror, he didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do._

This is the first time I've worn high heels in 3 years. Iggy didn't like when I wore them because, and I quote, "They make people think I'm a slut." Which is so not true. But I didn't want t lose him. So, I just didn't wear high heels. But, now that we're over, I'll wear them again.

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on, he always said he didn't get this song, but I do, I do._

He just called again. Why? I dunno, but he did. I ignored it, then ran into my rooms and turned on The A Team by Ed Sheeran. Iggy never got it. "What's the A team, anyways?" He would always ask. I would always reply with, "I dunno, it's up to your imagination." Apparently, he didn't like those kinds of songs. Or maybe he's just to shallow minded to understand them.

_Walked in expecting you'd be late, but you got here early and you stand and wave. I walk to you; you pull my chair out and help me in and you don't know how nice that is, but I do._

I decided not to wallow away in self pity and go out on a date. I met Gazzy Reynolds at the café on the corner. It was a cute little shop. I knew he was going to be late, it's just how guys are, but when I walked in, he was already sitting there. When he saw me, he stood up and started to wave as if I didn't see him. Then, out of the blue, he pulled out my chair and helped me in. It was so nice and unexpected. I don't think he knew how nice it was for someone to do that because Iggy hadn't done that since our first date. At all. Not even when I took him to meet my parents.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did. I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever did was break and burn and end, but on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again._

His laugh, it was adorable. When he laughed, he threw his head back, almost like a little kid, I was really weird the first time he did that because Iggy never laughed at anything I said, and if he did, it was forced. Apparently, I was never funny, but Gazzy think so. It had been 8 months since Iggy and I broke up, and I didn't believe in love anymore. Our love, it broke, then burned, then ended. It was really a terrible end. But as I was sitting there with Gazzy, all of my doubts about love disappeared. And I believed in love again, because I felt it begin again.

_You said you never met one girl with as many James Taylor records as you, but I do. We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy, but I do._

"Wait, so _how_ many James Taylor records do you have?" Gazzy asked. "Ummm… All 26 I think." "Wow… So do I!" He exclaimed. I was being a little shy because I wanted this to last. I didn't want him to automatically reject me, but it doesn't look like he will.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did. I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever did was break and burn and end, but on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again._

Every time he laughs, I get butterflies in my stomach, the good kind. He thinks I'm hilarious, which is really a confidence booster. Right now, Love seems to be going good, not breaking, burning, and ending.

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up, but you start to talk about the movies that your family watches every single Christmas and I want to talk about them and for the first time, the past is the past._

When we finally left, he walked me to my car like a gentleman. Iggy never did that. I was about to tell him about that, but he started talking about the Christmas movies he watches. "So, every year, it's The Polar Express, then How The Grinch Stole Christmas, then It's a Wonderful Life." "I love those movies!" I exclaimed happily, glad he took my mind off of Iggy. For the first time, I'm done with him, because the past is finally the past.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did. I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever did was break and burn and end, but on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again._

There he goes with that laugh of his. I don't think I'll ever stop loving it. He laughs when he's supposed and it's not even forced. Love no longer breaks, or burns, or ends, at least not for me. Cause I just watched it begin again.

_But on a Wednesday, in a café, I watched it begin again._

That Wednesday, I finally felt love begin again. Because it did. That Wednesday, in a café, I watched my love begin again.

EPILOUGE!

1 year, 5 months, and 28 days later, Gazzy and I got married. Our first dance song? Begin Again.

**Cue awww! Anyways, this story kinda just came to me. I will update Psychea soon, I just need to finish that chapter. HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING! R&R Please! P.S I wrote this because I supported Niggy for a while, but then I changed to Eggy, so now I support Nazzy. They'd be the cutest couple!  
**


End file.
